Life always seems to flip things upside down
by Kirara405
Summary: Naraku is finally gone. However with Kikyo still around Kagome gets a ending she never would have expected. And Sango gets the Heartbreak of a life time. XKagomeXSangoX
1. Hes finally gone

_**Author: I don't own inuyasha in anyway! As most, I sooo wish I did. Anyway, I got bored and decided to write a Kagome/Sango love story hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The arrow shot off with the pink light surrounding it hitting Naraku in his center right after Inuyashas red tetsusaiga broke the sheild, Naraku had made around himself. Another arrow came from the other side of the big clearing hitting him in his head. A pink glowing light brightened and shined through him, the powers of the two mikos came together causing the glowing light to shift to a more <em>silver-ish<em> coloring. Watching in aw as the silver glow got brighter until it was to painful to look against the blinding light, the group turned their heads covering their eyes with their arms.

"We did it!" Sango Cheered running to Kagome from the spot she had stood in keeping Naraku from running off the other way, and threw her arms around the girl hugging her.

The light died and the shards fell to the ground. Kikyo started forward ready the grab the huge shard and the two small ones. Kagomes eyes were the first to notice her doing this, "Sango! The shards!" Sango's eyes darted to the shards noting the miko making her way to them. _Fast._ She wasted no time darting forward as Kirara jumped infront of kikyo stopping her.

Sango grabbed the gems flipping backwards turning, and running to Kagome letting her purify them. Kagome smiled a bit sadly at Sango seeing the amount of shards that were now in her hand. She took the shards out of her yellow backpack and closed her hands around the gems.

She looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo...Will you help us put the Jewel back together?" The demon fox kit was sitting on kagomes shoulder now that he could stop hidding. Inuyashas eyes could only focus on Kikyo, something Kagome was ingoring. The miko only looked at Kikyo waiting for an answer.

Kikyo glared at the girl who did not belong to this time. "Go home. I can fix the shards myself." She held out her hand waiting for the girl to put them in it.

Shippo, had moved to Miroku's shoulder shaking. The monk however was to busy looking at his right hand in shock to care. Sango stood by Kagomes side not moving and inch with her hand on Hiraikotsu ready to defend her friend if needed.

"Kikyo, I have half your soul as you have half of mine. We gotta work together. Please Kikyo."

Kagome begged. Kikyo looked at the blue pleading orbs staring into her eyes. The miko so much like her, yet so different. How had this happened?

Inuyasha stepped forward trying to get to Kikyo. "Kikyo, hes dead, and your... your still here."

Kikyo glared at him and rushed to Kagome putting her hands over the young girls.

Silver light shined out of their hands as they focused their powers on the shards together. Everyone stared at the light in aw. Once the light died down Kikyo stepped back and glanced at Kagome Who slowly opened her hands showing the gem complete and whole. Sango frowned and sighed looking away.

Kagome felt her heart ache for Sango. The gem being whole ment her brothers life had finally ended. Kagome held the shard in one hand and grabbed Sangos hand in the other ingoring the heat, and warmth that filled her as she did.

"Sango..." Sango looked at Kagome and smiled slightly wipping away her tears. "It's for the best Kagome... I know."

Kikyo glared and her head snapped to Inuyasha, then back the the Jewel that she quickly grabbed it out of Kagomes hand. "What are you doing!" Kagome gasped looking at Kikyo. "I will only give this to you, if Inuyasha promises to not become a full demon and use the shard for evil."

Kikyos eyes meet Inuyashas golden orbs. "What is your answer Inuyasha? Will let Kagome gaurd the gem? Protect it? Or will you be as foolish as always?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the start. Poor Sango losing her brother... What Will Inuyasha do? Will he let Kagome keep the gem they fought so hard for? Or mess up and somehow cause Kikyo to take it away and dissapear forever? Feel free to Review bad or good. It doesn't matter to me. State your own opinions.<strong>_


	2. Confession of the truth

_**Author: Alright another chapter! Oh before I forget. I do not own Inuyasha at all.**_

_**Sango: You soo wish you did through.**_

_**Author: Yeah...Oh well! Lets get going!**_

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed out. What was he surpose to do? That had been his full reason of finding every little piece of the broken Jewel.

Now kikyo was asking him to give it all up.

"Inuyasha, shes right. You don't need to be a full demon. Your perfect the way _you are_." Inuyasha meet Kagomes caring eyes. Kikyo looked away from them for a moment taking in a breath trying to keep memories away. She shook her head looking back at Inuyasha with a smirk, "What is your decision Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome. "I'll...Stay the way I am." Kikyos face went emotionless as she hid her shock, and put the Jewel into Kagomes hand. "Protect it. If a demon gets a hold of it this will happen all over again. Your no longer a little girl Kagome. Your 17. I believe your put together well enough to protect it."

The younger miko smiled, and nodded at her. "Thank you... Kikyo."

Kikyos soul collecters wrapped around her and started taking her away.

"Kikyo! Waitt! Kikyo please!" Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome sighed and shook her head. He'd never get over Kikyo, and now with Naraku gone...What was she to do?

Would they allow her to stay here and protect the Jewel? Kagome sighed. Inuyasha would probably send her back to her own time. Besides he wouldn't need her. He had Kikyo.

Kagome knew she could never win the love of the half demon that she had been trying so hard to.

The thoughts hurt.

She snapped out of her thoughts hearing a scream of pain come from Miroku. Sango had hit him yet again with Hiraikotsu for grabbing her ass again. That still hadn't changed in these two years.

Kagome didn't even bother to look at inuyasha as he walked back standing by her. She had learned better. She didn't wanna see the look in his eyes. By now, she knew better.

Sango and shippo walked to Kagome. "Mama!" She young fox jumped onto his adoptive mothers shoulder. Kagome smiled as she laughed. "Hello Shippo." Sango smiled warmly at the two. Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha and her smile left.

"What? What are you staring at?" Inuyasha rudely and coldly snapped at her. Sango Refused to answer him her eyes landed on Kagome again. She was sick of inuyasha treating her so bad. Kagome deserved better then a man who ran off at the site of his ex lover.

She rolled her eyes and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha smashed face first into the ground. "Kagome what the hell was that for?" She glared at him. "Don't talk to Sango like that! Its rude!" Sango smiled. "Thank you Kagome."

The girls smiled at each other as they all started walking back to the village.

* * *

><p>"So Naraku is finally dead?" Keade asked Sango who nodded. "Yes, he's gone. There is no dout this time."<p>

"What about the Jewel?" Kagome showed her the Jewel that hung like a necklace around her neck.

"I see...So you are staying here? In this time? Or will you be going home?"

Kagome looked around the room. "Keh shes going home." Everyone looked at him. "Inuyasha, It maybe in your best choice to stay out of this. It is Kagomes choice." The monk said warningly.

"Whats the point? We all know she'll go running home when we give her the chance anyway." Kagome stood up her bangs hiding her eyes. "Besides theres no reason to keep her here now." The tears ran down kagomes cheeks. "You want me gone that Bad Inuyasha?"

The half demon looked at the miko with a stunned and sorryful look on his face. He had yet again talked without thinking. Would he always hurt her like this? The girl turned and walked out. Sango stood and punched Inuyasha in the middle of his face.

He fell back and looked up at her. "S-Sango? What wa-"

"Shut up! For over two years i've watched you hurt her! How dare you! Shes a wonderful girl and you don't deserve her." The Demon slayer turned and ran after Kagome.

"I tryed to tell him."

Shippo shook his head looking at the monk. "He's so stupid." The Monk nodded as Keade shook her head. "Inuyasha, Why are thee so cold to Kagome?"

"Oh shut up." The half demon walked out of the hut following Kagomes scent.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?" Sango sat down by Kagome, who had run to the well. "I'm fine Sango. My hearts not broken like your worrying about. I've known, and understood for a long time that I can't ever be with him. He won't ever love me. I'm..fine."<p>

Sango wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Then why are you crying Kagome?"

"I...Don't want to leave. I don't want to go back and not be able to come back. I would miss Shippo, Miroku, even Inuyasha, but most of all...I'd miss...I'd miss you!" The miko shut her eyes and stiffened biting her bottom lip.

"Ka-kagome..." Sango looked at her with concern showing in her green eyes, and in her face expression. The miko looked at the girl who was only two years older then her. "Sango, I had given up on Inuyasha a long time ago...I'll admit I still feel some pain. However, I've fallen for someone else."

Sango stared at her in disbelieve, and wonder. Sango had fallen for Kagome long ago. And she excepted what she felt for the miko. She had stayed by the mikos side, and always done her best to help and keep her happy. Now Kagome said she was in love with someone else.

Would Kagome leave her to be with that person? Who could it be? "Who is it Kagome?"

Kagome blushed slightly and sighed relaxing as the demon slayer wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Sango...I've fallen...well. For you." Sangos eyes got big shock showing in those dark green eyes.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered her name gently, as she bent forward and kissed the younger girl on the lips.

_**Wow, this was longer than the last chapter, I dout I'll write a lot of long chapters. However who knows? I just may. All depends on how I feel when writing them. **_


	3. Done&Gone

_**Author: I don't own Inuyasha what so ever.**_

_**Sango: Nope you don't. hahaha.**_

_**Author: Grrr. I am writing the story. **_

_**Sango: Yeah so?**_

_**Author: ...Now your gonna pay.**_

Walking hand in hand they walked through the forest. "Sango, how do we handle this? What are we gonna do?"

Sango sighed. The two girls had admitted to loving each other, and Sango REFUSED to let Inuyasha think she was his again. He had lost her love for good this time. Kagome was _hers_. "Honestly Kagome, I have talked to Miroku before of my feelings for you."

Kagomes look turned to suprise as she stared at the demon slayer. "You have? Sango, If I may ask this...How long ago did you start falling for me?" The young girl looked at the slayer her light blue eyes giving away how much she was honestly wondering. Sangos green orbs looked into the light blue almost grey looking orbs staring at her questionly.

"Well. Since about, a year ago."

* * *

><p><em>Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "God your such a player! I hate you!" The slayer turned and ran away from him into the hut with kagome. "Sango? Oh no whats wrong?" Kagome opened her arms letting Sango rush to them leaning into the embrace as Kagomes arms wrapped around her.<em>

_"I'm so sick of that damn monk. Hes only playing with my feelings. I-I can't handle it anymore Kagome. I just can't." Kagome ran her fingers through sangos dark brown hair. "Shhh Sango its gonna be okay. I'm so sick of seeing him hurt you. This time hes even made you cry!" _

_Sango looked into Kagomes eyes, seeing how caring, and angry they were for her, made her smile and wipe her tears away. Kagome looked at her in confusion. Sango had gone from crying, to smiling and giggling a she drunk? She worried that the girl was going crazy. "Sango?" _

_The demon slayer picked up the worry, and confusion in her voice. "Its silly how we always end up running to each other because the guys in our lives are nothing but assholes." Sango sighed resting her head on Kagomes chest. Kagome realized how much this actually happened, and laughed a bit finding it funny as well. "I guess we do end up doing this a lot."_

_"Kagome. I'm leaving. I'll start my own life, and handle things my own way. I'm sick of all this shit...I just can't handle it anymore." Sango said this has her voice cracked. Kagome stiffened. "S-Sango please please don't leave me. I need you here. I couldn't handle this without you." She pleaded. Sango lifted her head to look the younger girl in the eyes. "You really want me to stay, don't you?" _

_Kagomes arms tightened around Sango. "Yes, I do." Sango smiled nuzzling her face into Kagomes neck. "Fine, I'll stay for you Kagome. Only you."_

* * *

><p>"Holy crap Sango that long ago?" The slayer nodded. "I ended my relationship with Miroku because I realized what I really wanted, even if what I wanted didn't want me in the same way."<p>

Kagome stopped walking as she teared up again looking at Sango who turned around. "Oh no Kagome I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome shock her head, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Sangos neck. "I've been so blind for so long... How stupid am I?"

The slayer kept her arms around Kagomes waist. "You are not stupid Kagome. Things happen over time. All that matters to me, is what you feel for me now."

Kagome smiled, however that smile was not able to stay on her lips once she heard his voice her heart raced in fear as she baried her head into Sangos shoulder. "Kagome listen you know I didn't mean, whatever damnit come on back." The demon slayer held her tightly and protectively.

"Inuyasha go back to the hut. We will follow. Leave her alone for a while okay?" Sango asked nicely, trying not to glare or seem to rude. "No! Damnit you punched me cause I upset her yet again right? You know what its so tiring Kagome you just-"

Kagome pulled away from her new lover glaring coldly at the half demon. "Listen inuyasha, do you know what its like loving someone whos in a rush to throw you away? Like your nothing? Well guess what Inuyasha. I'm done with you. No I've been done. I have not loved you as nothing more then a friend for a long time. Your not the one I want anymore. Got it? So shut up!"

The miko grabbed Sango by the hand pulling her back to the hut. The demon slayer held her hand following without hestitain. They walked back to the village hand in hand. Leaving a stunned, confused, and hurt half demon alone in the forest.

* * *

><p>Entering the hut Shippo jumped onto Kagomes shoulder. "Mommy!" Kagome smiled taking shippo into her arms holding him. Sango stayed by her side smiling happily again. She couldn't believe Kagome had finally stood up, and told inuyasha herself, that he ment nothing to her anymore.<p>

"Where is inuyasha?" Keade asked the girls. "Did he not find you?" Kagome looked at the old miko, and then at the monk whos eyes held knowing, and understanding in them.

"He found us. he should be back sometime soon. Maybe, Kagome told him off pretty good this time..."

Sango smiled trailing off remembering the moment feeling more then proud of Kagome who just happen to be blushing next to her. "Sango. I'm really tired... Why don't we all get some sleep? Its late and its been such a long day."

Sango noded laying on a mat which Kagome joined her soon and covered them up shippo falling sleep in the middle of the two girls that held on to each other.

* * *

><p><em><span>'She loves...someone else?' Who does she love? I thought she...loved me. I really toke her for granted. Didn't I? All I ever did was compare her to Kikyo. Now shes finally taken her heart away form me forever. No I will get it back.' <span>_

"Whats wrong Inuyasha? Does she not love you anymore?" Kikyo stummbled to Inuyasha and he snapped out of his thoughts catching her before she fell. "Kikyo? Whats wrong? Kikyo?"

"That bitch as half of my soul. Thats my problem." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo holding her tightly to him. She pushed him away as her soul colleters came dropping more lost souls for her to absorb.

"Naraku is gone. Kagome is the new protecter of the Jewel. What is left for me? I don't even have a full soul." Kikyo leaned against a tree as her soul collecters flew around her and the tree. Inuyasha stayed back watching. "You can come back with me Kikyo... Be with me. I love you Kikyo I always have!"

"Oh be quiet Inuyasha. Have you yet to realize it? I have been over you for a very long time. And the girl who honestly loved you, cared for you. Well you pushed her away for me. Now your alone again. How does it feel?" Kikyos eyes were like draggers as she stared at him. He flinched. "Kikyo...you honestly don't love me anymore?"

A full blooded demon wolf jumped down from a tree. Wearing grey fur patches with blond short hair. "Yes half breed shes over you. Now stay away from my woman." The wolf smiled flashing his fangs at Inuyasha. "What! Who is he Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at the demon, then back to Inuyasha. "Clay. Is his name Inuyasha. Why? Are you jealous of a over protective friend?"

"Thats right hes such a jealous- Wait friend woo what?" The wolf looked at her confused and worried.

"Clay my dear. Just be calm and quiet please. See Inuyasha, I want my life back. Well most of it. I will kill Kagome. I WILL get MY life back, and MY soul! My powers... Or atleast the powers that should have been _mine_. I will not let her keep the Jewel. At this point she also probably won't believe anything you say. You've betrayed that poor girl so many times...all because of me."

inuyasha stood there speechless as Kikyo stared dissapearing with her new found boy 'toy'. "I WON'T EVER LET YOU HURT KAGOME, KIKYO!" He screamed as she dissapeared into the night sky.

_**Stupid Stupid Stupid Inuyasha. Now you've lost them both! What are you gonna do? Try winning Kagome back? Or let her move on, and help protect her like you should? Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I know I'm starting to really love writing it. And Happy new years! Hope you all had great one :)**_


	4. Past meets future pain

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. And I wanna thank everyone who is favoriting this story, and subscribing. **_

_**Sango: She wishes ! **_

_**Author: SHUT UP SANGO!**_

"Kagome! Wait up!" The demon slayer laughed chasing after the miko running along the water. "Hehe catch me if you can lover girl!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as Sango slowly picked up speed and tackled her into the large pond.

Kagome screamed hitting the cold water. "Sango! Its soo cold!" They both laughed splashing each other. Sango soon reached out her arms pulling Kagome to her kissing her on her lips. Kagome deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around Sangos neck her hands disapearing in sangos long brown hair.

Sango ran her hand down kagomes neck and collar bone slowly moving to her chest realizing the water had kagomes clothes clinging to her body the way it was only turned her on more. The old girl smiled a bit as she held the younger girls breast in her hand. Kagome shivered slightly unsure how to react at first. She finally gave in and deepen the kiss more pushing her breast against Sangos hand.

"Well, well aren't we easily turned on." Sango pulled away standing up as the water dripped down her clothes that were now sticking to her own body. The slayer laughed seeing Kagomes face redden. "Thats so unfair Sango." The miko said getting up slowly. "Its just because it was in water...I get turned on easy in water for some odd reason..."

Sango took note of that. _'The next hot spring should be a blast...' _The girl giggled as Kagome glared at her.

"Teasing me is just so rude. I should make you pay for that." Kagome whimpered standing up slowly.

Sango just stared at the miko. _'God shes so hot...' _"Sango?" The demon slayer moved forward pulling the miko to her and holding the younger girls body against hers. "That sounds nice. However shouldn't I give you a reason to make me pay first?" The older girl moved her lips to the younger girls licking the pink lips and slipping her toung into the young girls mouth as it opened slightly.

The older girls hands slid down under the mikos skirt rubbing her through her underwear. "ahh..S..Sango. Your teasing me again!"

The girls both pulled away from each other once they heard Inuyasha clear his throat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped blushing an even deeper red. Sango grabbed Kagomes hand as she glared at the half breed. _'Damn him ruining my fun...' _

"Can we help you_ Inuyasha_?" Sango asked coldly, not even trying to hide the fact that he had made her mad. "I need to um, talk to Kagome."

Sango looked at her lover whos face showed so much embarresment still. "Kagome...Tell him to go. Or sit. I think a sit is just as good."

Kagome looked at Sango rolling her eyes and sighing. "I can't just treat him like dirt forever." She kissed Sango. "I'll meet you back at the hut okay? I won't take long I promise." She smiled lovingly at Sango.

"Fine." Sangos eyes shifted back to Inuyasha. "If you hurt her, in any way or touch her. I'll _kill _you."

She hissed letting go of Kagomes hand before storming off. _'Why does he need to talk to her? Why does she forgive that fool so easily? I'll kill him..I'll kill him...I won't lose Kagome! Not now, not ever.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked with Inuyasha in the hot sun that was drying her clothes fast. "Where are we going Inuyasha?" The hanyuo looked at her and stopped walking. "Here is just fine..kagome." He said her name so loving it caused her to look up at him in suprise.<p>

"No. No. No." She stepped backwards. "Kagome please just hear me out. _Please_!" The please made her freeze. Was he begging her? This couldn't be Inuyasha... This had to be some demon playing with her mind.

"Kagome I'm sorry for the way I acted." He picked up her hand holding it in his. "Kagome I...I really care for you. It hurts badly to see you with someone else even if its just a girl."

Kagome pulled her hand away from him. "Shes not just a girl! God you will never change will you? Your always gonna pitty yourself. Besides why do I matter to you now? Cause you can't have me? Or did Kikyo throw you away?"

Inuyasha looked down his bangs hiding his eyes. "Thats it isn't it? She threw you away. So you want me more then ever." She turned and started walking away. _'It makes me mad to think... To think my friend would do this to me. However, its not the mad it was. I don't hurt.'_

"No your wrong! Stupid! I knew I messed up before anything with Kikyo happened! Which is another thing we need to talk about. Kagome your in danger."

She turned around. "Kikyo threaten my life? Big suprise. Whatever Inuyasha, I can deal with it, as long as I have Sango."

"Kagome..." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you! Stupid! Don't do this to me...Kagome."

She glared. Now she knew .. Or atleast...This was a side she had not seen before. It was like he was breaking down, only holding on to bits and pieces of himself.

"No, you don't." She backed away from him glaring. "You love her! You-" She started coughing. "Kagome? Are you okay?" She backed away and waited for the coughing to settle down. "I'm fine. I'm going back to the hut. I.. I'm really tired for some reason."

He looked at her confused. "Okay Kagome. Come on get on my back I'll carry you." She shook her head and turned walking back to the hut. He sighed following behind her. That was until she out of nowhere hit the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to her and lifted her up.

"Shes out cold... Something is wrong." He ran as fast as her could back to the hut. Back to keade, miroku, shippo, and Sango.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to her!" Sango screamed at the hanyuo. "I didn't do anything! She was coughing, and she..she just passed out when we're heading back. I don't know what happened!" Inuyasha sounded annoyed, and upset.<p>

Their friend, was in the hut on a mat covered up with a cool rag on her head. Keade and Miroku looked at each other. "I can not say what Kagome has fallen ill with, but its not normal." Keade said worried and upset to Sango who had tears forming in her green eyes.

"Could it possible be from her time? Not ours?" Everyone looked at Miroku, and Sangos face lit up. "That has to be it! All we gotta do is when she wakes up and gets a little better we can take her through the well! Th-they will save her there!"

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Keh. If that stupid well even still works." Sango shot him a death glare which caused him to hide behind the monk for protection.

Keade watched Sango"All we can do right now is help her, and stay by her side."

Sango held her lovers hand tight. _'Why did I leave her?' _

_**Well. Here we go. Poor Kagome. I'm gonna do some reseach on the disease i'm giving Kagome. The disease maybe kinda changed in some points, but still the same kind. Btw if you could Review to tell me how it is so far, it would make me very happy.**_


	5. Shes a bloody mess

_**Author: Hey :D Hope you guys are enjoying :) I do not own inuyasha.**_

_**Sango: ...**_

_**Author: Good girl. :D**_

_**Sango: She...**_

_**Author: DON'T NO! **_

_**Sango: fine.**_

_**Author: o.o who are you...And where is Sango! D:**_

* * *

><p>The demon slayer watched her lover as the sun started to rise. She had stayed up all night. Kagome was sweating like crazy. She sighed and looked off zoning out. What if they couldn't help her? What if the well didn't let her pass? No. It had too. It was her only hope...She couldn't lose Kagome.<p>

Her heart would not be able to handle losing kagome. Not like this. "Sango..?" The slayer snapped out of her day dreams, her green eyes meeting Kagomes. "Kagome? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

The younger girl blinked and smiled at Sango. "I'm fine. What happened?" She looked around then back at Sango who looked scared have to death. "You passed out walking back with Inuyasha..." The miko started coughing.

"Kagome!" She leaned forward a bit. "Stay back, please sango." Sango nodded, and stood. "We must get you to the well." Kagome got up ingoring the pain she felt everywhere. She would not make Sango worry _anymore_. No matter what. "Sango I'm fine really. I promise." Sango sighed. "Please can we atleast try going through the well? Maybe someone there can help you..." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Alright love, if that is what you wish."

Sango smiled and held Kagomes hand as they started walking out of the hut and to the well.

* * *

><p>"Damnit this can't be happening! Why? Why isn't it working?" The girl kicked the well and screamed in anger.<p>

"Sango calm down. It's fate, theres nothing we can do...I'll be fine." Sango looked at her with tears in her eyes. Kagome was frozen. "Sango...Please don't cry." Before the younger girl even knew what was happening Sango had pulled her into her arms and was holding her tightly. "I love you, I don't wanna lose you."

Kagome was shocked. She knew Sango loved her. However, she had never heard her say it out loud. "I love you too Sango."

The slayer turned and lifted Kagome onto her back walking back to the hut. "Wh-what are you doing? I can walk by myself!" Kagome protested. "Shut up babe. Its fine. I know you can walk. I wanna carry you. Okay?"

The miko quieted, and nodded resting her head on Sangos shoulder. The demon slayer couldn't hold back her smile. Ingoring the fact that Kagomes breast were pressed against her back. She kept walking until she was back to the hut then let her lover down and they walked in hand in hand.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippo ran over. "Did the well work? Were you able to get through is Mom gonna be okay?"

Sango held back the anger that was forming inside her as each question passed. Kagome picked up Shippo. "We tryed. It won't work. Fate wants me here." Everyone stared at her with sadness in there eyes. This ment Kagome would neer see her family again. Could never be home in her time again. But worse of all, they couldn't get rid of whatever disease she had.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Sango asked looking at her, her eyes showing how much she cared, and loved Kagome. But the miko also saw the _fear _in her eyes. "No. I'm not to be honest." Sango looked even more worried. "Well, Will you eat something anyway please?" Kagome shook her head. "I really don't want to."

"But you haven't eaten in about two days Kagome." Kagome blinked. "C-can I just get some water? Please?" Sango sighed and gave in. She walked out with a bucket to the river. Kagome sat down as Keade waved goodbye to them to go check on the villagers. Miroku went with to see if he could hit on any cute village girls and shippo tagged along to babysit him.

Kagome sat down pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. "How are you doing Inuyasha?" The half demon looked over her carefully. "Fine. How do you really feel? I can smell...bl-" His talking was cut off as Kagome started coughing harder then before.

"Kagome..." He rushed to her side feeling useless. Before he could really even get close Kirara growled warningly at him. Her coughing calmed and she looked at her hand which had a little blood on it. Inuyashas eyes got big. "Kagome you, you coughed up blood!"

She looked at him, "Yeah I can see that thank you. Don't tell Sango please Inuyasha. I don't want her to worry anymore than she already is." Inuyasha sighed, but nodded. Kagome wiped the blood away on the pants she was wearing. She was happy she brought a lot of her time clothes with the last time she was home. The last time she would ever be able to be home.

She sighed and shook the thoughts away. The half breed sat there watching her carefully. Thats when they heard Sango scream. "What the hell!" Kagome jumped up ingoring the black dots forming in her vision and grabbing her bow and arrows racing out to the river. "Sango! Where are you?"

Inuyasha ran behind her but was blind sided by Kikyo who trapped him to a tree with three arrows.

"Wow you really do look like her. Only, not as pretty." Kagome looked at the demon wolf. "Who the fuck are you!"

She looked around for Sango. Where was she? Kirara transformed next to Kagome protecting her masters lover was now part of her job. "What did you do with Sango? Where is she?"

"Don't worry about your lover you bad, bad girl. Shes somewhere close by. Kagomes eyes looked around and spoted blood on the ground. leading to the water. She raced at the wolf not thinking. What was she doing? "YOU BASTARD!" She jumped out of the way as he launched himself at her trying to claw her throat out.

She hit the ground and rolled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha growled trying to get free. "Don't hurt her!" Kagome looked at the river and saw Sango clinging to a rock. The river was cold. Kagome ingored the fact, turning on her enemy and dived into the water. "What the fuck where are you going! Hey! Get back here!" The wolf demon growled pacing back and worth.

Kikyo stepped out, "You stupid demon. Get her!" His eyes got big as he looked at Kikyo. "But the water..."

"What are you a cat now? Get in the fucking water!" Kirara growled and jumped forward knocking the demon down and pinning him. She moved fast before Kikyos arrow hit her and flew grabbing Sango, and kagome from the water. Kagome held on to Sango as Sango held to her. Kirara landed by inuyasha, kagome released Sango and jumped down releasing Inuyasha from the arrows holding him captive.

The hanyuo snarled and attacked the wolf demon who fought back the best he could. Kagome grabbed her arrows and aimed one at kikyo. She let it fly and felt a bit proud as it hit her in the shoulder. _'How did she hit me?' _kikyo looked shocked at the young miko and she removed the arrow from her shoulder. "Wolf! We need to get out of here!"

The blond wolf kicked Inuyasha back speeding to Kikyo, and racing off with her. Miroku and shippo came running over. "Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha! What is going on?" Kagome walked back to the hut with Sango who was laying on Kiraras back.

"Kagome. I wasn't paying attetion, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble..." Kagome eye'd Sango's bleeding arm. "Your hurt. It could have happen to anyone. Don't say sorry my love."

Kirara took Sango inside and everyone else started walking, however the young miko stayed outside watching Keade run in after the others to help Sango. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha stared at the girl. "Yes, no. I don't know. Get in the hut... Please. Watch her for a minute for me." Inuyasha nodded and turned away before Kagome could see the pain in his face.

Kagome couldn't hold it together anymore and hit the ground coughing up blood. _'What is wrong with me? It hurts...'_ She puked into a bush close by and gasped. It was all blood. Nothing but blood that came out of her.

She layed outside for a couple minutes catching her breath, trying to not pass out. _'I can't give up. Sango needs me...I just didn't want her to see me like this. I should be by her side.' _With that thought she struggled to stand, pulling herself together the best she could she picked up a bucket of water near the hut and drank some then walked inside.

Her eyes went right to the one that held her heart, her soul, her life. Sango's arm was just finish being wrapped up. It was just under her shoulder. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome realized Sango had changed into dry clothes. She however was still in wet ones. "I'm fine." She walked to the only other room in the hut and changed into new panties, socks, a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt. She walked back out and sat by Sango.

"Are you in pain? What happened?" Kagome wrapped her arms gently around the older girl. "I was filling the bucket. I guess I spaced out... The next thing I knew claws were in my arm, And I was threw into cold water." Sango shivered a bit and Kagome held her somewhat closer.

"Oh Sango... I should have went with you." Sango shook her head. "How where you surpose to know Kagome?" She layed her head against Kagomes chest. Kagome fought against the black dots. However she couldn't hold back the coughing. Sango pulled away staring at Kagome in horror. "Kagome! Wh- oh my god! Shes coughing up blood!"

Keade rushed to Kagomes side. "Its nothing! I'm -coughing- fine I promise." She smiled wiping away the bit of blood praying she wouldn't puke again.

Sango sighed, grabbing Kagomes chin gently with her fingers she forced the young miko to look her in the eyes. "You lie. Your in pain. Why are you lying to me? Do you not trust me?" The hurt showing in her eyes heard through her voice.

"No! I trust you with all my heart. Sango you and shippo are the only reason I have to live. I'd do anything for you. I'm fine okay?" She knew deep now she wasn't fine. But until it was killing her. She wouldn't care. It would pass. She'd be fine. She knew she was partly lying to Sango about being fine. But she would not be more trouble for her.

The older girl sighed and kissed her. "Fine." She smiled slightly. "Get a room jeez." The slayer glared at Inuyasha, "Jealous?" He glared back. "Of you two? Oh hell no."

Everyone laughed at him seeing right through his act. " Oh shut up!" The hanyuo stood and stormed out pissed, but more than anything he was embarrassed, and heart broken now more than ever.

Kikyo had moved on. Kagome had moved on. How had he ended up all alone? Why? He didn't understand it. He knew Kikyo was only using the wolf demon. Wasn't she?

_'I can't let her kill Kagome...' _He sighed and looked up at the starry night sky. The day had flew by, with out him even realizing it. He jumped onto a tree branch and relaxed sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>She layed on the ground in a pool of blood. Staring up at the dark sky. He<em>_r hand pulled the arrow out of her chest as she laughed a bit. What Had happened? She had no memory. She felt no pain as she coughed up blood choking. Why am I not dying? Who did this? _

_She looked to side seeing a black figure standing there watching her. "He-help me...Please." _

_The figure laughed. It was a demonic sound. She shivered. She flipped onto her belly and tryed crawling away from the well she layed by. Away from the damn monster. _

_She gave up trying and flipped over laying on her back again screaming as a miko stepped from the shadows aiming the arrow at her. "Ka-Kagome!" The arrow was released. _

Sango shot up breathing heavy. She looked at Kagome sleeping next to her. The young girl was sweating again. She sighed. _'it was only a dream...'_

She looked around at everyone sleeping. Slipping out of bed she walked outside. "What was the dream about? Kagome loves me. She would never hurt me in anyway..."

"Of course she wouldn't. Kagomes not that kinda girl." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree landing a bit away from her. "Oh, Inuyasha. I was wondering where you were."

"No you were not. You don't give a damn about me bitch." He snapped at her. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be cuddling to Kagome right about now?" He glared.

"I was. I had a nightmare. And shes sweating... badly again. Inuyasha I know you hate me. But...I know you still have feelings for Kagome. Do you knowing something I don't?" She held back tears.

He looked at her and sighed. Sango was his friend. And Kagomes lover. She had a right to know. "Kagomes- Wait you can't tell her I told you any of this." Sango nodded, "I won't I promise. Please Inuyasha go on."

He sighed. "Shes getting weaker Sango. Shes coughing up more blood then before...And well, I smelled a lot of blood earlyer...It smelt like Kagomes. So I followed. And in a bush I found so much blood...it was all hers." He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Sango?" She wasn't moving she stood frozen staring at him. Why was this happening?

"How much is a lot?" She choked out.

"Was a puddle..." Sango sighed. Letting her tears fall yet again. "Why? Why is this happening to her? I'm useless! I can't even help her. What kinda of girlfriend am I?"

She stomped her foot. "Sango. Your doing all you can. The only real thing you can do is stay by her side." Sango looked at Inuyasha suprised. "What?" He asked harshly, glaring rudely.

She smiled a little. "Thanks Inuyasha." She turned and walked back inside realizing the sun was coming up.

Kagome was sitting up in bed with big eyes frozen in place. She couldn't move. Sango ran to her side shaking her shoulders gently. "Kagome? Kagome? Earth to Kagome!" The girl blinked and looked at Sango.

"Sango? Morning!" She smiled and stood up. Sango giggled. "Morning. What was that big eye, space out about?" Kagome looked at her. "I'm not sure. I heard...A voice."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "A voice? Whos voice?" Kagome blinked thinking, trying to remember. "I don't know...I mean I can't remember exactly."

Sango worried even more. "Someone got into your head?...But how?" Kagome shrugged. "Maybe I was just half asleep still. Not to worry lover, I'm perfectly fine."

Sango put it aside for now and started cleaning up the place. Kagome looked around trying to remember, who the demonic voice, belonged to. And why it so bad wanted her to kill the one she loved.


	6. Akumu

_**Author: This chapter will not be as sick, and bloody promise hehe.**_

_**Sango: ...you promised.**_

_**Author: yeah yeah.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome walk through the forest sighing as she picked herbs. <em>'Why do I always get done with training before anyone else? Am I really that weak?'<em>

The forest was completely quiet until a loud yelp was heard. Kagome shot up dropping the herbs and running to it without thinking twice. It was who she was. She had always put everyone elses life before her own. "Hello? Is someone there?" She ran until she saw a huge wolf demon fighting against an Neko demon. Only the cat was more human looking besides the orange ears and tail and glowing red eyes. She only caught a quick look at its face noting that the Neko had red lines on her face.

Kagome watched grabbing her bow, and arrows as she saw the wolf demon fall to the ground bleeding badly. The Neko demon scanned the miko. "You have the Jewel! Thee Jewel!" It hissed and sprang at her without thinking. She let her arrow fly at the demon, but missed by just inchs. The neko toke this chance to hit the bow from her hand. She pinned the miko down and started reaching for the Jewel. Kagome struggled to get free and winced once she felt the demons claws sink into her shoulder.

Suddenly a loud protective growl ripped through the air and the Neko was throwen at a tree her back slamming against it hard causing a loud snapping sound to happen. The young miko watched the neko fall to the ground. She was out cold, however would not be for long. Her eyes shifted to the wolf standing over her growling. "Th-thank you. Can... you get me out of here please? Take me to bone eaters well... Its close. I promise. Please?"

The wolf nelt down letting her on his back before he turned and took off listening to every command on what way to go that she said.

Once they reached the well he came to a complete stop and let her off. She slid off the wolf and stepped back a bit. "Thank you very much."

The wolf nodded then fell to his side whining. He was still in pain but was healing good. "You poor thing..." The miko realized how pretty the wolf honestly was. Its body and face were black, however the paws, tip of his tail, and its left ear where brown. His eyes were the color of the midnight sky.

The miko slowly walked to the demon putting her hand above most of his wounds and letting a silver light glow healing the wounds slowly. Silver? How could this be? Unless... She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Right now her only concern should be helping him. She moved to his face to heal the wound over his eye noticing a lighting bolt the started on stop of his left eye and ended a little bit after it.. It was yet another marking on him only this one was pure yellow instead of brown. She smiled as he wagged his tail. Kagome moved her hand away once the healing was done. "Why was she after you, I wonder. Wait. Why did you protect me?"

The wolf stood up and so did the miko. The wolf was taller then her. He also looked well feed. Not fat. However, not thin either. The wolf snarled at her out of nowhere showing his pure white teeth. Or atleast she thought it was at her. She realized soon after it was at the Neko who had caught up and circled around them hoping to catch the young miko from behind. Kagome turned around fast as the wolf snarled and jumped over the miko and at the neko. Clawing and ripping at each other. The neko was fast. Kagome knew if she could get close enough she could freeze her just long enough for the wolf to finish her off.

He wolf snarled snapping at the Neko who started tripping backwards suprised and unable to get her balance. Kagome moved fast grabbing the nekos shoulder and focusing as hard as she could. The neko whos body was outlined in a silver glowing light was frozen and kagome opened her eyes jumping back, as the wolf demon moved forward needing no help in what to do. he ripped her in half and Almost caused Kagome to puke as he ate her.

The demons midnight eyes looked at her as he trotted over and turned into a normal sized wolf so he wouldn't scare her, but he soon realized she wasn't scared at all. She threw her arms around him. "We make a great team!" He barked and wagged his tail in agreement.

She giggled then blinked realizing something. "The light...Was not pink. It was silver...How can that be? That usually only happens when kikyo and me use our powers together..." The wolf backed up a little and titled its head confused. Who was Kikyo? He smelled the girl. She smelled odd. Yet. The smell was nice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A protective angry male voice yelled, followed by "WIND SCAR!" Kagome jumped tackling the wolf out of the way the held up her hands as the wolf snarled at the hanyuo. "Inuyasha no!" Sango ran over and stopped next to Inuyasha. She was still in her demon slayer outfit with her hair in a messy pony tail. She ran from training all the way here...Didn't she? Kagome had yet again caused Sango trouble. She sighed.

"Kagome? Kagome, whats going on? Is that demon troubling you?" Kagome smiled. "No he saved me." The wolf pocked his cold black nose against her hand. "Alright, I saved him first, but he saved me better." She giggled and the wolf wagged his tail and sat leaning against her.

"Oh!" Sango rushed to the wolf demon and kissed his cheek hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving her. I owe you big time. What attacked you guys?"

Kagome told them the whole story, and by the time she was done Inuyasha was staring off bored. "Basically, She went running right to were she smelled danger." Inuyasha said in a snotty voice. "You just love putting yourself in danger don't you?"

Kagome sighed knowing he was trying to show he cared by saying all that. "Yeah, yeah whatever Inuyasha." She waved it off as if it were nothing.

Sango looked at Kagome. Why did she seem different? "Kagome...You said your powers were silver. Didn't you?" She nodded.

"Could that mean Kikyo's...?" Sango started but stopped talking thinking of Inuyasha. Kagomes hand grabbed the Jewel that hung around her neck.

"I don't know. I did get her with a arrow last time, but it couldn't have killed her. It was only her shoulder. Not even the shoulder that was bleeding when she died." She looked at the ground not wanting to meet anyones eyes. The wolf licked her face, and Sango reached out her hand taking Kagomes in hers. "Babe..."

Kagome shook her head. "Shes not dead. I know it. Don't ask me how, but I just know it. If she were wouldn't I get my soul back? Well...The rest of it?" Everyone stared at her blinking confused. "Kagome... Don't you feel how much more powerful your aura is? I even sense more of you." The miko stood up. She could no longer hear Sangos voice. Another voice was in her head. This time she knew who it was. "Kagome? Love?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "Lets go roaming around. I wanna go to other villages again. I miss traveling."

"But Kagome..."

"NO! Please. I want to get away from here. Please. Sango I beg you." Kagome got on her knees and held Sangos hands in hers. "Fine. I'll get everyone else and we..."

"No. You and me. You can bring Kirara..." The wolf sneezed still refusing to leave Kagomes side. "I'm guessin your staying with me uh?"

The wolfs tail wagged. She looked at him. "I wonder what your name is..." The wolf dug a claw into the ground and wrote `Akumu.` Kagome smiled. "Lovely name. Scary somewhat if you think about it, however i think it fits you perfectly."

Kagome stood. "Lets get our stuff Sango." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome you don't honestly think your going somewhere without us do you?" He was in her face now and Sango was pushing him away as Akumu growled at him. "Sango Come on!"

She glared. "We want to go somewhere alone. Got it?" Inuyasha blushed deeply. "OHHH!" He turned and raced away not wanting to hear anymore.

Kagome blinked then blushed a dark red at what Sango THOUGHT she wanted to do this for. In truth Kagome didn't understand why she wanted to do this. She was listening to the voice inside her head, and to the other half of her. Pulling her forward. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, it was not right, but it felt like her soul would be ripped from her at any moment. She had to.

She coughed a couple times and then started walking back to the cabin. Sango eye'd Kagome up and down as the wolf followed behind her. She hadn't realized until that moment how much thinner Kagome had gotten. She was not fat before. But she was thinner than she was before.

The slayer walked forward after her lover. What was ripping Kagome apart? Sango felt as if something bad was slowly creeping up on them again. She shivered at the thought of it. And grabbed Kagomes hand. Wondering what exactly was honestly happening to the woman she loved so damn much.

_**I am sorry this took longer then usual but with finals its really hard to update this. Now I have to get back to studing spanish...(I so suck at it x.x!) Lets hope I pass so I can keep updating! Warning: May not be updated for a week. maybe more, maybe less.**_


	7. Break threw

_**Author: I'm sorry this update was somewhat waited... Schools kicking my butt D: **_

_**Sango: Hey now T.T Thats my job.**_

_**Author: o.o *hides***_

Her eyes were only half open as she stared at the hotspring they had camped by. Thoughts of how she had to explain to Shippo of why he had to stay behind filled her mind. However, those soon dissapeared in a matter of minutes. Kagome sighed. They had been traveling for a week already. Each night Kagome kept praying to die. For peace. Whatever she had, whatever was happening to her, she wanted it to end. She didn't know how much more she could take. Then like every other time, Sango would open her eyes and kiss her so lovingly, telling her good morning. The miko took one look into her eyes. That was it. She felt the guilt for what she wished for each night. How could she even think of leaving Sango alone?

That was too cruel. But she was so tired. And each day she felt herself getting weaker. She knew Sango had known Kagome was getting worse. However, she had no clue how much. She had tryed begging Kagome to go back to Keades with her, but the Miko refused. Sango sat up kissing her lover and packing up their things. Kagome stood there blinking as if in a daze than walked to Sango helping her. "Where is Akumu, and Kirara?"

They both looked around. "I don't know. Hmmm. Now where could those two have gone?" Sango wondered for a moment. They had never snuck off before together. They had been getting along well through... "There they are!" Sango was pulled from her thoughts and she smiled at the wolf walking to them with a neko on his back. She couldn't hold back a laugh.

A wolf and a neko friends? She giggled, and the demons stared at her like she had lost her damn mind. Kagome smiled knowing what she was laughing at.

However the smile faded as she lost control of her body and fell to her knees. _'__Kill her...Kill her...' _

_'No! I won't!' _Kagome yelled at the voice in her head. _'I said kill her damnit!' _

She screamed covering her ears with her hands. "Kagome?" Sango yelled worried and scared running to her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome stopped screaming as she started shaking along with breathing hard her arms fell to her side as she looked at Sango. The demon slayer was puzzled by what she saw in her eyes. Fear, Hatered, and something else. She felt scared. She was scared of _Kagome_. She stepped back. "K-Kagome?" She whispered unable to barely make a sound.

"S-Sa-Sango..." She whispered refusing to pass out. She didn't want to know what would happen to her if she did. She didn't want to let anything bad happen. Not with Sango around. She shook her head. "I'm...Sorry." Kagome blinked and regained her mind pushing the voice away. "Sango don't fear me I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Sango ran and dropped to her knees infront of Kagome hugging her tightly. "Kagome what is going on?" She asked concerned filling her voice.

Kagome looked into her dark green eyes. "Sango. I can't..." She kissed Sango hard on the lips, then pulled away. "I love you. Don't you ever, EVER, forget that." Sango nodded to Kagome. A knew kinda fear rising slowly in her. She felt as if Kagome was a million miles away from her at that moment, and geting farther and farther away. Kagome pushed Sango away and watched her fall. "I'm sorry... AKUMU LETS GO!" The wolfs midnight eyes shot to her, as he gained his huge hight she jumped on and as Akumu jumped running through the air. Soaring, flying away, going where ever Kagome told him to. They were to fast for Sango and Kirara to even think about catching up.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know why she was going this way. She didn't know why she was letting the voice guide her. However she was. They flew for two days before Akumu needed a break and they landed by a cave. Suddenly Kagome started coughing and fell down onto her hands and knees. "My, My. Sick now are we?" Kagomes eyes shot up to the wolf demon. The human looking wolf demon. "y..-coughing- you..." Akumu Snarled at the blondie as he lept at the demon wolf and Kagomes eyes closed her body falling to the ground looking almost lifeless laying on the cold hard ground outside the cave.<p>

The blondie wolf jumped back snarling then laughed as Akumu was frozen and forced back into his normal size by his miko lover. Kikyo smiled. "This was so much easyer than I had rather expected." She smiled at her lover. "Dean, come. Grab the wolf. I have Kagome."

The young mikos eyes opened scanning the cave she was in. "S-Sango..." She said in a voice that was barly a whisper. "Sorry to break it to you Kagome. However, she is not here. And if she does come. It will not matter, for you will kill her." She smirked at the girl infront of her.

"Kikyo...Damn you. How?" Kikyo smiled even more as she watched Kagome trying to pull out of the chains she was in.

"Simple. That arrow you shot at me? Our spirits contected more than ever. And I simpley took advantage of this making a spell that took full control of you. You are under my control Kagome. I know you heard my voice in your head." Kagome Froze staring at her.

Akumu who was chained up across from her growled trying to pull out of them to get to his master. It soon became clear it was a spell that bound them. Only Kikyo could make those devilish chains vanish.

"What do you want? The jewel? Or is this about Inuyasha? Listen I backed off him! I don't want him! I love Sango..." Kikyo laughed. "I knew that you stupid child. I don't give two craps about that stupid Hanyuo. Poor thing is all alone." The older miko got closer to the girl and kissed her neck her hand resting on kagomes hip. "Get away from me you whore." Kagome spat at her. "Oh now, now Kagome..." She pushed up against the girl and licked up her neck slowly causing her to shiver. Kikyo's lover watched in suprise confused at what she was doing.

"S-Stop." Kagome was shaking her head. Kikyos hand reached up and wrapped around the Jewel pulling it from Kagomes neck. "NO!" Kikyo stepped away laughing. "I'll have to protect it again once your gone anyway." Kagome stared at her in shock.

"Gone? You ... You want your soul back." Kagome murmured. "Kikyo..." The older miko was pleased that Kagome finally figured it out.

"Do I hear pitty in your voice little miko?" She coo'ed. "You pitty me for being dead? Why is that? I won't be for long. You will be dead, and the Gods will give me back what is rightfully mine!" She glared and slapped Kagome hard across the face. "How dare you."

Kagome smiled and looked sadly at Kikyo and she coughed up a little blood. "Kikyo. I do not pitty you. I feel sorry for you, yes. The way you lost your life, was cruel and unforgiving. You died for love through Kikyo..."

Kikyo glared. "You are an amusing miko. I will give you that." She stepped closer to her...

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Sango clung on to Kirara's fur as she flew. Suddenly Kirara took to the ground landing and growling at a cave. "Is this where they are? Why are you growling?" Sango ran into the cave. The ground was wet, and muddy. She ingored how horrible the cave smelt and looked as Kirara, and herself ran deeper, and deeper into the cave. The torches that had been lighted shinned threw out the cave allowing her vision.<p>

Sango stopped in dead in her tracks shocked at what she saw. Kikyo all over Kagome. Kissing her neck, rubbing against her. She wanted to puke. However it was Kagome who puked first.

Kikyo screamed as Kagomes life blood covered her. Thats when Sango made her move throwing Hiraikotsu at Kikyo. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU UNDEAD BITCH!"

She was sure it would hit her, until a fast blurr knocked it out of the way. The wolf stared at her. "You son of..."

"Now, Now Dean. Get back over there. Kagome can take care of this in mere no time..." Kikyo smirked evily at Sango who was looking more than a little confused at the words kikyo was saying. "What are you blabbering about?" Sango snapped at her.

The chains holding back Kagome dissapeared as she growled at Sango. "Ka-Kagome?" Sango backed up. What was going on? Kagome growled again deeper as a bow and arrow made out of pure spirital power apeared, ready to be fired, and locked on Sango.

"Kagome please I can't hurt you! Fight her!" She jumped to the side as she saw Kagome release the arrow. It hit the side of the cave, and a large blast sent Kikyo flying back wards and pinning everyone else besides Kagome against a wall. Sango looked over at a small neko un-locking Akumu from the chains since Kagome was released the magic must be gone, and with Kikyo knocked out, or so she thought, it was a piece of cake. She smiled. Maybe they could win yet.

"Kagome fight her. This is not you! Your a sweet-" She jumped away from Kagome who had tryed to claw at her. "Loving-" She jumped left and rolled to get out of the way from the other arrows. "Caring person! This isn't you Kagome!"

Kagome Snarled, a pink glowing sword materlizing into her hands. She swung hitting Sango in the side and sending her flying. "How would you know? You know nothing of the pain inside me!" The voice that left Kagomes mouth was not hers. It sounded to demonic to be the woman of whom she loved. Suddenly screams of pain came from Dean. Kikyo's 'lover' who was fighting off to large pure demons.

Sango looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes as the love of her life stood over her pointing the sword down at her ready to kill her. "I know, because I love you Kagome. More than anything, or anyone else. I always will. No matter what."

Tears formed in Kagomes eyes and she started shaking. "Sa- Di- Sangooo...g...et...away...fr..om...me." Sango slid out and wrapped her arms around Kagome. The girl shook and the sword dissapeared. Kagome pushed Sango away from her without even hugging her back but only because she felt kikyos arrow aiming at her, ready to kill her since she had failed. Then Kikyo stared at Kagome pushing her through her mind to kill her. _'__Kill Sango. She could never really love you. After all the selfish things you've done. Wishing to die...Making her worry soo damn much. End her pain that YOU caused! End it now! It's your fualt shes here! Now take your punishment!'_

Kagome screamed covering her ears. "No!" Kagome stopped shaking frozen in place. She slowly stood. Aiming an engery arrow at Sango. Sango worried only a secound before she saw Kagomes loving and protective eyes. "Kagome..."

The young miko turned fast and shot the arrow that headed fast at Kikyo aiming for her heart.

A scream was heard as a bright silver light shined. At the same moment Deans life was ended as he was ripped apart by Kirara, and Akumu. They all watched Kikyo's body turn to what it was before. Ashes, clay, and what fit her best of all _dirt_. Everything seemed peaceful until Kagome clasped.

Her eyes open but glazed over. Her breathing stopped. The souls that did in no way belong to Kikyo or Kagome flew off to where they belonged. The part of Kikyos soul that was glowing bright there stayed waiting as the soul in Kagome left her Kikyo's, and Kagomes soul's met in the middle swirrling around one another before becoming one. Sango sat there confused. "Why isn't it returning to her!" Sangos tears slid down her face freely. "I can't lose her! Not yet!" Sango held her lifeless, soulless lover in her arms ingoring the blood running down her side...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kagome. Kikyo."<strong>_ A sweet gently voice said in the darkness surrounding them. All Kagome could see was Kikyo. Just as all Kikyo could see was Kagome. "How? I thought... But I saw you..." Kagome started confused, and scared._** "She is dead. As of now your soul is outside your body Kagome. But you have a choice. I understand you have a disease that as infected you badly. Correct?"**_

Kagome looked around before answering. "Yes." She felt weird floating in thin air an answering an un-seen force. "I have been." She answered carefully.

_**"You have to make a choice my dear."**_

"What choice?" Kagome asked interested and not trying to hide the fact that she was. In a serouis, but caring tone the voice answered her question, _**"You have two. You can give Kikyo back her part of your soul, and she can rest finally, and be reborn on her own, finally at peace. Or you could take her part of your soul which would heal your body from the disease eating away at you right now. You would be able to live so much longer." **_

_**Sorry for the cut off... But hey! You should know what Kagome would do! Right? If not then oh well haha you got wait until next one is up :D!**_

_**I'll try as soon as possible to get the next part up. Btw! Just to clear up, I do not hate Kikyo! Not one bit! This just happen to be what came out of this Fanfiction. So kikyo lovers don't be mad at me please. Kagome and Kikyo are wonderful characters and I like them both. No hate for either.**_


	8. Peaceful rest atlast

_**Author: Next chapter 3 And I forgot to dissown Inuyasha last chapter...soo**_

_**I don't own inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Sango: But you want to so bad.**_

_**Author: Love you too.**_

Kikyo looked shockingly at Kagome. "She controls where my spirit goes?" She asked worried. _'I'm fucked.'_

_**"Yes Kikyo that is what I have said my dear. Kagome make this choice for whats best. Do not let feelings of past events get in your way."**_

The wonderful voice said this as if it were nothing.

Kagome felt anger build up inside her. "I'm not stupid. I know Kikyos done some horrible things... But" She was cut of by Kikyo. "Kagome please, forgive me please all I want is peace. Please!"

Kagome tryed ingoring Kikyo's pleads. "BUT I can not hold that against her. I refuse. I know what its like to want nothing but peace. I will find my peace one day. Not this way threw." The young miko looked at the older one. "Kikyo... I want you to have your soul. I want you to be in peace. I want you to be happy." Kagome smiled as she saw Kikyo cry tears of joy and move to Kagome hugging her tightly. "Th-thank you Kagome. I'm so, so sorry for everything I did... I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to feel whole and at peace again. I swear." Kikyo murmured threw her tears.

Kagome hugged her back tightly. "I understand Kikyo. I'm not mad at you. I forgive you. For everything." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you...so much Kagome." Kikyo wiped away her tears.

_**"You are very wise Kagome... You've been threw so many things yet your so kind, and forgiving." The womans voice seem to circle them.**_

_**"**_Thank you... Who are you?" Kagome looked around again as did Kikyo._** "That is un needed information. Now, then." **_It sounded like someone snapped their fingers, and Kagome blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>Sango was still crying looking at Kagomes body. Akumu and Kirara by both of her sides staring at Kagome in confusion. What was happening to her? "Kagome... Please..." She pleaded. If Kagome died, What reason did she have to live?<p>

Suddenly the souls moved and everyones heads snapped over and up looking at it. The soul spilt in two. One half flew out of the cave and up into the sky. Sangos eyes shifted back to Kagome as she was lifted by an unseen force out of her arms and the other half of the soul dove at her hitting her in the chest. She glowed bright silver, then started falling to the ground.

Sango moved quickly catching her. "Kagome? Kagome!" She smiled happily as her lover opened her eyes and looked at her. "Sango? Honey why are you crying babe?" She sat up quickly wiping Sangos tears away and hugging her.

"I thought...I lost you!" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome crying. The miko patted her back and ran her fingers threw her lovers hair.

"Not yet baby." Kagome said quietly. Sango heard the words and once she realized what they ment. Fear once again hit her like a bullet to the head. "When?" She said barly above a whisper.

"I don't know Sango..." Kagome told Sango everything down to the last moment.

"WHY! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE PEACE!" Sango yelled angerly pacing back and forth mader than ever. "Sango please. Calm down my love. I had to. I wouldn't wanna never be at peace, to be hurting emotionally...physically forever. I couldn't do that to someone else." Kagome tryed willing her to understand. "Sango, She needed peace."

Her girlfriend looked at her with so much anger in her eyes it caused Kagome to flinch. She deserved it. She deserved Sangos hate. After everything she put her threw...Was still putting her threw.

"Kagome?" The miko blinked focusing on Sango again. "Yes?"

Sango got on her knees taking Kagomes hands in hers. "Marry me... Please. Marry me."

The miko stared at her in dissbelieve. "Wh-What?" She stared at Sango in shock. Where had this come from? She was throwing a fit one minute, then asking her to get married? _'How long did I space out?'_

"If your gonna leave me, then your gonna leave this world as mine. I want the world to know. I love you Kagome. No matter what."

Kagome smiled and held back he tears of joy. "Alright Sango... I will gladly marry you. My love."

_**Short chapter really short... I'm sorry. I'll make the last one as long as I can. And yes the chapter after this one will offically be the last one!**_

_**I'm a bit sad I've enjoyed writing it. Its my first real fanfiction. If you followed me threw all of this, I would love if you would reveiw after the last chapter is up. I really wanna know your opinions.**_


	9. Lovers Depart

_**Author: I'm gonna try doing my best with this chapter. I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Sango: That is right *tear* you don't!**_

_**Author: o.o So many mood swings o.e oh one more thing. This is the last chapter. UNLESS someone tells me they want me to add one, ONLY ONE more telling about five years or so later what Sango, Shippo, and everyone have done and how they are doing. But thats only if someone wants me to. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sango walked threw the village. She knew what she was walking to. She knew what she was heading for. However Sango had come to peace with it, she knew it had to happen...She knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. It had been two years since Kikyo had passed on, and Kagome had gotten her soul back. The jewel had somehow dissapeared with Kikyos soul. How they never quite figured that out. Kagome had always told her she liked it gone better. So Sango would always leave it at that.<p>

Sango smiled softly. Holding back her tears. She stopped walking looking up at the sky. It was raining. Even the Gods above where sad for this day. The slayer sighed walking again. She shouldn't make Kagome wait to long. She kept on walking until she got to the hut Kagome, and her had built in Keades village. She waited outside of it looking at every inch.

_'I have to go in there. I have to be with her. No matter what.' _She sighed and stepped up the stairs slowly. "Keade?" Sango called out walking into the hut and heading striaght for Kagomes room.

"I am here Sango." She replyed sounding dreadful.

Keade was standing on the side of Kagomes bed staring at her. "She sleeping?" Sango asked questionly, trying to hide the fear in her voice that she was wrong. The old miko just gave a simple nodded causing Sango to sigh in relief.

The demon slayer watched Kagome and sat on the bed careful not to wake her. "It is a shame the well had never reopened." Keade murmured.

The green eye'd girl nodded. "It always made everyone else so sad... But Kagome always smiled. She always said it was what destiny had planned for her. We got into so many fights about it..." Sango laughed a bit.

Keade smiled at the girl. "Shes gonna need you to be strong for her Sango."

"I know Keade, I know." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Keade walked out leaving her and her lover alone.

"Oh kagome..." Sango sighed. The miko, her lover, had been throwing up so much more blood as of latly. Her coughing worse. When she slept she would sweat so much Sango couldn't sleep in the bed after a point. Thats when Kagome demanded her own room. So the guest room became hers.

She kept hearing Kagome puking in her mind. She never cryed. Atleast not infront of Sango. Why was that? Why had Kagome always tryed to hide everything? Sango knew her well enough to know she was scared. However, Sango knew Kagome didn't fear dying.

So what did she fear? What could be worse than that?

She shook her head gently holding Kagomes hand. She wasn't sweating for some reason, and her skin was also paler than it use to be. She was still so pretty through.

Still just as pretty as the day they married...

* * *

><p><em>Kagome paced back and forth in the orange and red kimono that clung to her body nicely but ended before her knees. Her hair in a bun that showed her face wonderfully. "What if I'm not good enough? Why let her go through this when...When I don't know if I'm even gonna be here for another year..." She held in her cough for as long as she could before it was let out. "Kagome come on wrench!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand pulling her to the place she was needed. "Damnit you will be fine you gotta do this for her." <em>

_Kagome nodded. "I know Inuyasha...I know."_

_Sango, waited by Keade as Kagome walked in wearing her wedding kimono. The slayer blushed at how well Kagome pulled it off. "Wow babe, you look great."_

_Kagome giggled staring at her. "Look whos talking." _

_Sango had the same kind of kimono on only hers was blue, and yellow were kagomes was orange, an red. The green eye'd girls hair was up in a pony tail as Kagome just put hers in a bun. _

_Kagome stood next to Sango as Keade went through banishing evil souls from the room, and people... then having them drink purified water._

_Sango started getting bored. She wanted to get Kagome home and in bed already..._

_Thats when Kagome started her vows and Sangos attetion was fully on her. "Sango, My love, My life, My soul, My heart. I promise to always be faithful to you. To love you until I take my last breath. As long as you want me, I am yours. I pray you never don't want me threw." She giggled. _

_Sango smiled so lovingly. Thoses words had touched her deeply. But now it was Sangos turn. She felt emabrrassed. _

_"Kagome, I've loved you for so long. And to finally be able to claim you as mine, makes me the happist woman in the damn world. And those who say other wise must have been dropped on their head when they were younger." She smiled. "I would never not want you. I will always want and need you. I never want you to leave my side. Ever." _

_Kagomes eyes were tearing up with joy. "I will now, and forever always love you." Sango Murmured._

_At the same time, they said "No matter what." Aloud. _

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Sango and Kagome looked at each other than at Keade. _

_The older woman blinked. "OH! The brides may kiss."_

_Kagome and Sango giggled once again before kissing each other with all the passion they had in them._

* * *

><p>She smiled at the memory. She could also clearly remember the night before... Kagomes nakid body under hers... It was all so wonderful.<p>

She pulled out of her thoughts once Kagome opened her eyes.

The green eye'd girl stared at the blue orbs. They were so full of life still... "Kagome..."

The girls eyes looked at her. "Sango?" The slayer nodded at her. "I'm here." Hearing her say this Kagome weakly smiled. Sango watched her. "Can I get you anything? Water? Food?"

Kagome shook her head. "All I need is you here." She weakly held onto Sangos hand. Sango smiled slightly refusing to cry. She had cryed so much about this. Kagome didn't need that right now.

Kagome stared at her. Why was she acting so weird? "Sango stop it... Be yourself for heavens sake... I don't wanna leave seeing something fake..."

Sango brust into tears. "Oh kagome..."

The miko smiled. "We've been through a lot, uh?" She asked quietly. Sango nodded laughing a small bit. "We have babe. We honestly have." Kagome stared at her. "Sango, I'll finally be at peace... I'll always be at your side. Even if you...don't..know." Kagomes eyes were getting heavy. It was taking all that was left of her just to stay awake. Or should she say alive? Kagome wanted to shiver at the thought.

"I'm always worrying you...bothering ...you..." She took a deep breath coughing hard. Little spots of blood on her hand were wiped on the blanket. "I'm worried...about leaving you..."

"You have never bothered me! Baka! I love you! And well... of course I worry its my job to worry..." Sango started stoping only for a moment before finishing. "Also...I should be the one worrying! I'm the one staying here..." Sango had more tears slip down her cheeks.

"I know your scared Kagome...Even if you won't admit it... I know." The demon slayer wiped her own tears seeing Kagomes tears run down her cheeks. Shippo darted in the room sitting on his knees on the bed, on the side of Kagome, Sango was not on Akumu was right after him coming in, but he stayed sitting on the floor watching as his heart broke.

"Mama." Shippo sniffled. Kagome smiled at him, and Akumu. "Shippo, I know you will grow up to be strong and powerful demon. I know you will make me just as proud as you always have. However, I need you to promise me something." Shippo nodded wiping his eyes and snot away with his sleeve. "Anything mama."

"Watch over your mother Sango for me. Protect her... Help her move on. Akumu, you help them too...Got it? Cause _no matter what_, I'm always-" She looked at Sango "Gonna love you guys." The miko smiled at them. The only ones she had in this world. She just wanted them happy. With that kagomes eyes shut slowly and her hand went limp in Sangos.

"Kagome..."

"Mama..."

A loud howl ripped out of Akumu.

The open window in the bedroom suddenly had a bright light shining threw landing on Kagome. As if her soul was really going to a peaceful place... The rain stopped and a rainbow shined bright. They all smiled sadly and shippo jumped into Sangos arms wrapping his small ones around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and they cryed together. Akumu howled loudly, yet it sounded so lovely...

Kirara, Akumu's Pregnant mate walked in and jumped on the bed so she could reach Akumus face once he looked at her. His eyes holding so much pain for losing his master. His friend. His family member...

They nuzzled each other. Each one in the room comforting one another...The villagers, including Inuyasha, Miroku, and Keade had tears fall. Kagome had helped and saved them all many times. She was a spirit that would be greatly missed. And forever loved.

Sango stared at Kagomes lifeless body. _'I will never forget you Kagome, I will always love only you...__ no matter what__.'_


End file.
